If Only
by SweetLittleVixen
Summary: Team kakshi is given a lead on Sasuke in which, Sakura is captured by an unknown group of men who have something special in plan for her. And in her unexpected journey will run into the objective of her mission. SasuSaku, rated M for lemon in later ch.'s
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Out of all the Things that could've

'Out of all the things that could've gone wrong', thought Sakura as she jumped from tree to tree away from the oncoming swarm of missing nin, 'why the fuck did I have to be there….'

"Sakura you all right?" came Kakashi's lazy voice through kunoichi's sweat-drenched headphones.

"Hardly sensei, I'll be fine…are Sai and Naruto there with you still?"

"Yea surprisingly though, all those missing nins who were standing guard seem to have completely abandoned their places and are after you. A good 200 last I checked, could be more, but we've found the documents."

"Sensei you're joking! I hardly have enough chakra left. " Sakura whined between pants. In her brief distraction, Sakura lost her footing and started falling towards the ground. "SHIT!"

'Well', thought inner Sakura, 'lets just pretend this is the worst part and that those dirty, sweaty, smelly hoard of testosterone filled brutes are nice. Either I'll be caught in a net or one of them is going to pluck me before I die, even though that would be such a nice thing to happen right now'. As Sakura began to close her eyes, she heard the clumsy footing of the nins as they passed over her head along the branches. In panic Sakura opened her eyes, 'hey wait!' As she looked down, she was seconds away from hitting a branch.

"I was just kidding I don't really want to die! EEEYYAAAHHH!"

In a heavy, wet thud, the wind was knocked out of Sakura. Barely able to think as the grooves along the thick branch now shaped her intestines and splinters stuck up like needles in her once smooth flesh, she made the small effort possible to breathe as she dangled over the unforgiving wood.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" - "WHAT HAPPENED!" - "..…", Kakashi, Naruto and Sai voices fuzzed through her headphones as they heard the painful land of their teammate on a branch in the forest.

Gasping for air, Sakura could only manage a groan. Cold sweat seemed to be the only blessing as it trickled down her cheeks, cooling off her flustered face and reminding her that she is all but out of this. Watching her arms droop and slave way to the wind, she heard the voices of the men that followed her once again now knowing the location of the kunoichi. 'Fucking branch…when I get the chance I'll burn the whole tree!'

"SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled painfully in Sakura's headphone.

Exhausted, Sakura responded "Sensei, I'm fine but Naruto and Sai listen…" then in a dark voice that only women can muster and strike fear into a man's heart, "When I get out of here I'm going to rip the both of you a new asshole and a better reason to start calling each other dickless retards-!"

Suddenly cutting off Sakura in mid-sentence of her threat Kakashi realized the situation. "Sakura listen to me you can't let them get you, the mission was trap, the documents are phony, whatever this is about it's with you. I'm sending Naruto and Sai over with pakkun. I'm heading back to the hideout"

Wide-eyed, Sakura made haste and tried to move the shaking limbs that no longer seem to be in her control. Trying to ignore the pain that surged throughout her abdomen, she launched forward. But with the wrenching tenderness and the small shards of wood sinking further into her body she all but manage to successfully grab the next branch before a piece of rope attached to a kunai wrapped around her neck suspending her like a piece of meat.

Unable to speak and quickly losing air, Sakura struggled. The more she did however, the rope only became tighter and kunai it was fastened to was determined not to let loose.

"Well, well", snuck a husky voice next to Sakura's ear, "what do we have here?"

Another body came close to Sakura and started to stroke her hair and spoke in a deep yet oddly screechy voice to her ear. "Heh pink hair huh? Wonder if it's real?" Then in a good pluck from her scalp, he took a finger's thickness of hair, leaving the empty spot throbbing Sakura with even more ache than what she already had.

The lack of air was causing Sakura to black out and vision to blur. Unable to scream and no energy left to struggle she could only hope that Pakkun, Sai and Naruto could reach her in time. Even then, however, she knew they wouldn't be fast enough and dreaded with the slow death she was facing.

As she heard the countless feet landing from the other hoard of men chasing her, she slipped in the black abyss hearing the final order from their leader to cut her down.

'well', though Sakura ironically, 'at least they don't smell that bad...'

----------------------------------------

Hi, this is my first story, so I want to make sure I'm doing it right.

Criticism is much appreciated

Naruto does not belong to me

And I have copyright of this story

SLV© March 4, 2008


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paper Work

Flashback

------------------

Konoha in her apparent peace and serenity was all but that. Wars over generations had left scars on both buildings and people; it was what made her strong and most sought out for. Since the incident with Orochimaru, her leader, a woman whose own history falls in sync with that of Konoha's, has demanded more missions from all able-bodied shinobi as much as possible to keep their utopia in the shinobi world alive.

As the Fifth scanned her eyes over all of Konoha, she meditated over the past and pains both leader and village have acquired. As young as Hokage may have appeared, her blond hair and a face that could outshine all the kunoichi from any village, it was no more than the same as putting fresh paint and plaster over charred and cracked buildings in Konoha.

Looking back at her desk, she grunted at the sheer amount of paperwork that had been neglected for weeks. In defeat of her own responsibilities, Tsunade sat and sulked at how the pile towered over her head. Intent on completing for the very least one document she plucked a flap from the middle. Reading the first word was all it took for Sannin to toss the paper aside and bust out a bottle of sake from her left hand drawer.

As her lips stained the porcelain cup and the golden liquor passed warmly down her throat, an all too familiar figure came scurrying to her office.

"Tsunade-sama!" A blacked haired kunoichi who was one of Tsunade's right hands came through with excitement and worry in her eyes. Holding the routine documents that Tsunade customarily added to her endless pile of work, she seemed at lost when she could not find the Hokage.

Acting as a child who had been caught with a jar full of cookies, Tsunade took refuge under her desk and tower of uncompleted credentials. Holding on shamelessly to the precious liquid, the Sannin had hoped that the kunoichi would not bother looking for her. When she turned her head however, she was greeted by the angry face of her subordinate.

"Tsunade-sama please get out of your desk", said the poor stressed kunoichi.

Like a child who knew would get punished, Tsunade refused to abandon the safety of her desk.

"Shizune why can't you bring me something other than paperwork?"

"And why can't you drink something other than sake! Look at all these papers Tsunade-sama. Honestly it's disgraceful."

With a heavy sigh and a saint's patience, Shizune handed the new document to the Fifth.

"It's a new mission that team Kakashi might be best suited for."

"Another lead on Sasuke?"

As Tsunade read over the mission, she agreed and ordered Shizune to get them into her office to be briefed.

Minutes later team Kakashi arrived.

Leaning lazily against her desk she resented the information and task they would be sent on. Knowing all too well how the Uchiha brat had affected the closest people that he had to a family since the day Itachi went on his rampage. She wasn't too sure how Sai himself had actually felt, but she could guess it wasn't easy to be compared to an infamous traitor.

"As you've might have guessed", Tsunade spoke professionally, "we received a new lead on Uchiha Sasuke".

Pain was visible in all the following shinobi eyes, with the exception of Sai and Kakashi. Her second right hand, a pinked haired kunoichi made a minute squint of sadness and determination that always appeared when the name of her childhood crush was mentioned. To her left, stood the blond-haired village outcast looking at the floor recalling the memories of his brother and next to him was the one sent by root to replace him. Although Kakashi never made any visible reaction, Tsunade's intuition could tell that the copy carried a scar.

"Apparently we've received word that there is a document outside of the Rice country. Our unknown source gave us a note indicating that the document contains a map of all possible hideouts controlled by Orochimaru. I'm not all too convince of the reliability of our unknown messenger of course and none the less it could be a trap."

"And that's why you want us for this mission?" Kakashi gave a tone of skepticism at Tsunade's orders.

"Not entirely. Unfortunately it's a fifty-fifty bet on this, and I rather not use my luck with gambling in choosing to ignore it."

"So then why would someone tell us about this?" Inquired the pink haired kunoichi.

"It could probably be the same situation as when Sasori told Sakura about the spy." Sai added.

"And it could end in just the same way." Kakashi corrected.

"But either way it could get us closer." Naruto asserted.

"Even so, I'm bothered by this, so don't get your hopes up that the document is real. If its not then withdraw immediately, the last thing I want is for any of you dead. Remember this mission is a long shot, and you will have no backup understand."

In unison, all four shinobi agreed.

"Then it's settled, I'll have Shizune deliver the documents to Kakashi later and you'll all have one day to prepare. You leave tomorrow at noon."

As Tsunade dismissed the shinobi, Sai picked up a piece of paper that had been lying on the floor.

"Tsunade-sama, you really should keep your papers organized and I recommend you pay bills before they build up like your work."

No one in the room dared to move as they all stared in shock at witnessing Sai's bold comment to the Hokage. Almost instinctively, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura surrounded their team mate in a frantic display to save him from the sheer power of the Fifth.

"Sai you fucking idiot!" Sakura whispered harshly to his ear.

"Eh smart ass, do you have any idea what Tsunade-bachan can do to you dattebayo!"

"Terribly sorry Hokage-sama, we'll be leaving now." Kakashi hastily apologized and rammed his team out the door. Not even Kakashi would be able to handle the unnatural strength and temper of the blond Sannin.

"For a brat," Tsunade said annoyed,"he definitely has more balls and a bigger mouth than Naruto."

Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy (yes I know my chapters are short, but I only have two days to write and post at least one per week)

Criticism is much appreciated

Naruto does not belong to me

And I have copyright of this story

SLV© March 8, 2008


End file.
